Kazama and Osen: More then an Oni
by Hijikata-Toshizo-senpai
Summary: Kazama lost his goal since he lost Chizuru to Hijikata. But then, an unexpected moment changed his future. Was this always possible without relying on his perfected standards? Find out what Kazama find out. Rated M for lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hakuoki but Idea Factory does.**

**English is not my native language so excuse me for my mistakes.**

**Kazama and Sen… What?! Don't look weird at me, I think they suit each other perfect! lol.**

**Just read it and see why I like them together… *snickers***

**This happened after the Hakuoki Movie 2: Shikon Soukyo.**

* * *

><p>He was brooding. He was pissed. No… he was disappointed himself. His Oni pride that was shattered since he was defeated by a fake called Hijikata Toshizo.<p>

No, that man was no longer a fake, he was a real demon called Hakuoki, the name that Kazama had given to him; Demon of the fleeting blossom.

Kazama had lost from him and the Oni female, the pure-blood of all Oni's like him, he had to fight for called Yukimura Chizuru choose to stay with Hijikata, they loved each other.

Kazama was gritting his teeth and was filling his cup of sake and took a sip. He sat alone in a room in an Inn. He didn't want to be disturbed with his grouchy and pissed off mood.

There were no other full-blood females anymore in the demon world. Kazama and his family were the only ones. And since Kazama was the successor of their clan, he needed of course to find a female and succeed a heir.

He was so in his thoughts that he didn't hear someone entering the room and sat in front of him since he had his eyes closed until he heard a sound and recognized the aura from a female demon.

''What are you doing here?'' he asked to her.

'' I heard about the fight and that you lost.'' she said.

'' Hmpf.'' he only answered. Great, so that news was now spreading too.

'' So what are you going to do now, Kazama?'' she asked.

'' That is none of your interest.'' he answered irritated.

The woman raised her fan and smacked him on the head.

'' You insolent woman!'' he growled while he held his head and look angry to Sen who was not impressed by his behavior towards her.

'' I am trying to help you.'' she said calm and he glanced at her.

'' How can you help me? Me, a full-blood Oni who had the wish to take a Full-blood Oni as wife has been snatched away by a mutt and you want to help me, how?'' he asked.

She said nothing, instead she lifted up the bottle sake and filled his cup in an elegant way.

Kazama took the cup and took a small sip while he look at Sen.

Sen had her eyes closed and sat there as she was learned by her family, formal and elegant.

'' Kazama, taking a woman to make your wife without thinking about her feelings make a woman chase away from you. Consider a woman her feelings and you get closer. But now it is too late, Chizuru-chan has chosen from the start.'' said Sen.

Kazama scowled, she was rubbing it on his sore spot of pride but in a way she was right.

Osen filled his cup with sake again and stare at him. '' Kazama-san, return to your home and think what you want to do now instead living on a lost.'' she said.

Kazama stare at her before he spoke: '' You are noisy.'' he commented.

A vein popped up by Osen and she looked away. '' Hmpf.''

Kazama smirked before he finished his cup. '' There is still some humanity in your blood, Osen.''

Osen look at him before she sighs. '' My Ancestors has to do with my way of thinking yes but even then, I am born as a full carrying blood demon. My parents and their parents and therefore, mated with demons.'' she answered.

Kazama narrowed his eyes. '' Really? And still no husband. What a shame.'' he said and received another slap from Osen. '' Why you…'' he growled.

'' It's none of your business if I have someone or not but think about my words.'' said Osen and stood up. '' I wish you a nice evening, Kazama.'' she said and left the room.

Kazama look at Osen until she left the room and closed the door. he stared back at his empty cup and was thinking what he would do next.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Hakuoki but Idea Factory does.**

**English is not my native language so excuse me for my mistakes.**

**It took me some time to release the second chapter since I needed to finish a drawing of mine.**

**But please enjoy the new chapter.**

**This happened after the Hakuoki Movie 2: Shikon Soukyo.**

After some months, Kazama was travelling around in Edo. He heard some news about lingering Rasestu so he came to take a look.

It was warm that day so he took place at an Inn and ordered some refreshing tea.

He was thinking when his ears caught something interesting.

Three men were talking nearby about a meeting on ship with a leader of the New Government and talking about if they could manipulate the leader and do corrupt things behind the back of the new Government.

Kazama sighs, humans were cruel creatures. He had though that peace would return slowly in this world but it seems not. But it was his curiosity that made up his mind and decided he would be on that ship too as well.

So late in the afternoon, Kazama was on the boat, watching the men from a distance as he noticed the men had also invited geisha's to attend this meeting.

Kazama scowled, he knew them. Those were the geisha's of Kimigiku, the assistance of Osen. Meaning that prissy kunochi was on board as well.

He disliked that woman, always speaking out of manner to him or to others, it irritated him none less. He was so deep in his thoughts until he heard his name… with a voice he knew.

'' What are you doing here? Where is that prissy slave of yours?'' he asked with his eyes closed.

Osen stared at him, that arrogant, immature oni that was probably still thinking about his loss.

'' She is needed at the Inn so I took over. Where are your two dogs?'' she asked and he opened his eyes and stare at her.

Seeing the small female oni and her big brown eyes, not to mention, she wasn't scared of him at all made him smirk.

'' Why are you smiling?'' she asked with her brow raised.

'' None of your concern. Do your job then I will do mine.'' he only said and she glared at him.

'' Hmpf!'' she said and walked away with her nose in the air. Kazama scoffed with a smirk on his face.

Then he felt a breeze, a chilly one and he look up and saw in the distance dark clouds, that wasn't good, a storm was on its way.

And those dumb humans didn't noticed a thing. But he wasn't someone to warn them, after all those humans the boat were corrupted.

Yet he was a bit worried about the geisha's… those girls didn't deserved it.

After some time, it started to rain and the wind was getting stronger. Suddenly, thunder strikes the ship and there was only panic and a lots of fire.

Kazama acted quick and called the geisha's and lead them to life boat and put them in and set the boat in the water. Then a wave hit the damaged ship and Kazama saw the lifeless body of Osen hitting the sea.

He scowled, even muttering some bad words before he jumped into the water and swim after Osen.

She was sinking slowly as Kazama grabbed her and swim back to the surface and felt the cold air touching his face.

He look up, seeing the ship burning to ashes. Then he was looking around for the life boat but that was gone already so when he saw a box floating on the water, he went to it and put Osen on it, she was still out of it.

He saw in the distance an island so he started to swim while pushed the box forward. This was not he had hoped for an investigation.

When he arrived at the beach, he took Osen in his arms and saw thick over grown bushes together.

He pulled out his kodachi and was cutting a small shelter out of it and used the cut of branches and leaves to make a bed for Osen and lay her down on it and sat next to her.

It was then the next morning that Osen woke up and realized after blinking a few times with her eyes, she was on an unknown place. She sat up and held her head, that was hurting her.

'' You're awake?'' asked a deep rough voice and Osen look up, seeing a blond oni his back, grilling some fish above a small fire.

'' Where are we?'' she asked. '' On an uninhabited island. it is just the two of us.''

**Uh-oh... Why do I get the idea that Osen will be mad at Kazama?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry for the late update but here it is!**-

Osen was looking at Kazama when he had answered her. She sat next to him from some distance.

'' So what are we going to do know?'' she asked. '' Building a boat?''

'' No. We stay here until help will arrive.'' he stated calm and look at the fish before he turned the stick around.

Osen was gazing around. It was not a big island at all.

'' Is the princess afraid?'' asked Kazama calm and Osen glared at him.

'' I am not afraid! I am just thinking about the possibilities!'' she said a bit irritated to him.

'' Hmpf. Good luck.'' He only said and took a bite from his fish. Osen took a fish as well and was eating.

When she was looking at the waves, she saw something on the shore and stood up.

Kazama was looking what the small female oni was doing when she came back with a part of the canvas of the boat.

'' Planning to make a fancy kimono, Osen?'' he asked in a sarcastic way and he received a death glare.

'' No! We can make a tent from this so we have at least a hiding place.'' she said and Kazama raised a brow. '' You surprised me but that is a good idea.'' he said and stood up.

After some hours, they had made up a tent so they were dry and Osen had found palm leaves and had made a sleeping place for them.

The night was clear and Kazama was watching the stars and the moon as he felt a movement next to him. He look up and saw that Osen had made her small, it seems she was not used to it to sleep outside and had it cold.

Kazama sighs and put out his haori and put it over her as he lay back and keep looking again to the twinkle lights in the sky before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up and saw he had his haori on him and that Osen's spot was empty.

He sat up and stretched himself out and saw the fire was on. He stood up and put his clothes off except his undergarment and went to the sea for a refreshing morning bath.

He was swimming a bit, took a dive and came up on the surface again and pulled his hair back as he saw Osen returning from the small forest with something in her arms.

He decided to check out what she had found and walked back to their camp. When he came closer, he saw she had found some fruit.

'' Morning.'' said Osen and he look at her. '' Morning.'' he said back and she smiled.

Kazama took a mango in his hand and picked up his sword and cut it in half and gave the other half to Osen. She look up by this.

'' We need to save food.'' he only said and she nodded and took it from his hand and ate from it.

Most of the time they were silent but at a certain point, Kazama started to talk. '' We are gone for a long time. They will be searching now.''

'' Yes.'' she only answered him. '' I found a well in the forest, we can drink from it.''

He nodded it was alright. After their breakfast, they went into the forest, looking if they could find stuff that was useful and took it back to their camp.

Kazama was used to survive in the wild and it seems Osen as well in some aspects. He was amazed about that.

It was then in the evening again, that both of them were trying to sleep. They had made from palm leaves a blanket and yet it was chilly.

Kazama was glancing at the female oni next to him who was shivering constantly. He sighs as he pulled her against him and she look up.

'' Good night.'' he only said while his eyes were already closed. She smiled faintly and snuggled lightly against him, not seeing a smirk appeared on his face.

As the morning appears as a golden light by the sun, who his rays are touching everything what he sees, the two them wake up and but kept still and lay close to each other as Kazama lift her chin up and place a kiss on her lips.

**Kazama... What in the world?!**


End file.
